


The Knowledge

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Bodily Functions, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rick is totally a parenting expert by the time Alex's second child comes around.   Or so he tells Evy.





	The Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kariszma83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariszma83/gifts).



“Evy, I think he’s smiling at me!” Rick was holding their grandson as if he were the most precious person in the universe - a notion that Evy couldn’t disagree with.

“That’s just gas,” she said lightly. He pulled a face and dandled little Joseph on his hip.

“That is not gas. Trust me, I know babies by now.”

She sighed. “Jonathan had one, we had one, and our son has exactly two. I wouldn’t call you experienced.”

“Baby, don’t you know not to count me out by now?”

Little Joseph hiccupped and farted at the same time. A too-familiar scent then filled the air. 

Evy grinned at her husband and kissed his cheek while he held Joseph out at a short distance. “Time to practice your expertise.” Then she scampered off to let him ply his magic.


End file.
